Beverly Hills 90210 S1
by BrownHat
Summary: Full summary inside!
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210.

**Author's Note: **Not that I didn't like what I wrote in my other 'spin-off' story, I think this one is going to be so much better! Stay tuned my fellow readers! Setting - about the same time when the new 90210 came out. I forgot who it was that wrote that a sudden death brought back the gang, but I am not stealing any plot of yours. It was merely a tragic incident I wanted to use to bring them all back to Beverly Hills 90210.

**Full Summary: **Brandon, Brenda, and the gang are brought back together after years when a tragic loss takes place. The gang once again find themselves lost, loved, and strengthened with each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

><p>"Tragedy of Friend" DramaRomance. Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty, Luke Perry. Series **Brandon and Brenda, and the gang are prompted to come back to Beverly Hills when they are informed that Nat Bussichio passes away.**

* * *

><p><span>Washington D.C.<span>

He loosened his tie and quickly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his long sleeve shirt and rested his face in his weary hands. He had been working over hours in the office after being offered the chance to become the new Co-Editor and Chief of The Washington Post.

He was to do a major project that would put him on top of The Washington Post Board. He was nearly done and so was the deadline.

The clouds cleared out in Washington D.C. when **Brandon Walsh** answered his phone.

"Hello?" Brandon answered tiredly. The other speaker was silent. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Is this Brandon Walsh's work phone?" muttered the voice softly. "...at The Washington Post, I believe?"

"Yes it is," answered Brandon, confused. He sat up. "...this is he, can I help you with anything?"

There was a chilling silence before any of them spoke.

"I don't know if you remember me," the breaking voice began. "But I'm Joane." The name sounded familiar. "Joane Bussichio, Nat's wife." Brandon remembered.

"Oh," said Brandon in relief. "Of course I remember you! How could I ever forget you! How's little Frankie?" Joane softly chuckled but soon answered back in a melancholy tone.

"He's not so little anymore," she answered Brandon quietly. "He misses you too."

"Not more than me," laughed Brandon. He still didn't understand why he was having this conversation. "How's my old boss, Nat? Is he fine? Is he taking care of himself? How's everything back home?"

"Brandon," Joane muttered, almost like in a pleading tone. "Everything...everything's not going so well over here. Nat - Nat's umm -"

"What did he do this time, Joane?" cut in Brandon sarcastically. "Is he trying to go back to work? I can't believe it, I just spoke to him a couple weeks ago on the phone telling him to lay off work. Willie's there, Willie can handle it! Nat needs to start taking care of himself before he -"

"Brandon, Nat passed away," she sliced through the phone. Brandon's sarcasm rapidly died. His eyes widened and his heart jumped up to his throat. His temperature rose and he began to tremble in his seat.

"What...what do you mean?" mumbled Brandon. He couldn't find the strength to keep talking. He felt as though his stomach just took a blow.

"Brandon," Joane calmly stated. "I know this must be hard to hear -"

"How?" breathed Brandon. He was sad, upset, angry, confused, hopeless, helpless. He couldn't save Nat this time. "Why? How could this happen?"

"He had another heart attack," explained Joane. "This one was his fourth." Brandon took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Joane," exhaled Brandon. His words were, too, breaking apart.

"Yeah, me too," she wept. "Well...I already made preparations for his funeral which is going to be this weekend. I know tickets are expensive and you must be busy with work -"

"I'll be there," he answered her immediately. "I'll be there, I can promise you that. I'm booking a ticket right now. I can't miss this."

"You're a good soul, Brandon," she replied.

"So was Nat," breathed Brandon. "I'll call you soon, okay? You just hang in there." He hung up the phone and shut off his project. It wasn't going to be turned in on time and he knew it.

For the first time in a really long time, he began to cry. He cried like a little boy. His tears wept hard for Nat. He felt as though he had lost a father and that loss roughly speared right through his heart. For some reason, he was longing to hear Nat's voice one more time. He gazed at his cell, hoping to get a call from Nat, assuring him that everything was okay and that he was still breathing fine.

"Nat," he wept sorrowfully. "Nat..."

* * *

><p><span>Beverly Hills, California<span>

The weekend arrived...

The bright California sun was subtle. The waves were peaceful. The wind was soothing.

Beverly Hills Funeral Home

It was quiet. It was sad. It was calm but emotionally chaotic at the same time. People wept and wept at the site of Nat's white marbled coffin.

Brandon stood in the front, gently squeezing Joane's hand while keeping 12 year old Frankie, Nat's son, safely hidden in his other arm. Brandon's eyes were filled with tears - but none rolled down his cheeks. He wandered his eyes around the small vicinity, catching glimpses of familiar faces.

He hadn't seem them in years.

There was **Kelly Taylor**. Beautiful but corrupted by love. She sat closely in the front with her half-sister, Erin Silver, and aging mother, Jackie Taylor. They all tightly held each others' hands.

"Kel," whispered Erin.

"What?" muttered Kelly softly. Erin nudged her to look up. Kelly's face dropped on the ground. Her lips parted breathlessly and her eyes wide awake.

"It's Brandon," added Erin excitedly. Kelly gulped. "Look."

Kelly's sparkling blue eyes couldn't help themselves and stared. She combed her short blonde hair back behind her ear and took a short breath.

"I know who he is, Silver," commented Kelly arrogantly. Erin happily winked at Kelly. "Silver not now. We're at Nat's funeral for God's sake. Have some respect, okay?" Erin quieted down.

Jackie whimpered a little louder.

"Are you okay mom?" asked Kelly comfortingly. Jackie nodded her head while Kelly rested her hand on her mother's back. "It's okay, I'm here."

Kelly gazed at Brandon's way and caught his weary eyes. It was the quietest, peaceful, most understanding conversation she ever had with him. They both understood each others' emotions and Kelly missed the feeling of feeling understood.

He hadn't changed a bit, she thought. He was still stocky, had the same haircut, and the same loving smile. The only thing that changed about him was that he was aging and had a goatee. But besides that - he was still Brandon Walsh to her.

She smiled curtly and grazed away a tear that climbed its way down her rosy cheeks. Brandon took a deep breath and revealed a small smile.

**000**

Not too far away from her was Brandon's best friend, **Steve Sanders**. He was sitting tight with his family. Janet and Madeline Sanders were buried in his arms. Steve still looked the same, expect he was older and seemed more mature. Brandon chuckled at the thought of Steve being mature. Whenever Steve comforted his little girl, Maddie, the same old grin appeared on his face and made everything better.

Brandon looked away. Steve's smiled did help a little.

"Have you talked to Brandon?" asked Janet quietly. She nervously tapped her fingers gently on the palm of Steve's hand.

"No, not yet actually," coughed Steve. "Not since our last phone call. I didn't even know he was going to be here for the funeral."

"It's Nat," explained Janet. "Of course he's going to be here."

"You're right," reasoned Steve. "I just can't imagine how hard this must be on him. Not even a word before Nat died." Janet pouted her lips. "Must be hell for him." He watched Brandon stay strong for Nat's family.

"Losing somebody who's dear to you is always going to hurt, Steve," added Janet. "It just sucks that it had to be Nat."

"I don't know if I told you this before," whispered Steve. "When we were in high school, Nat had a heart attack at The Peach Pit...and Brandon and Dylan were there to take him to the hospital. Brandon and Dylan saved Nat that night."

Janet took a deep breath.

"I just hope he doesn't blame himself for not being there for him this time," finished Steve.

"I love you babe," whispered Janet sweetly. She somehow felt Joane's struggle and pain. "Don't you go anywhere just yet." Steve kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere," mumbled Steve. He kissed Maddie's head and tightened his grip on his family. "I promise."

**000**

Brandon turned his head to the left and caught a glimpse of **Andrea Zuckerman**, by herself, crying immensely in her hands. She was the loudest by far, louder than Joane. She was on the edge of her seat in the front row.

Suddenly, her phone rang aloud. She reached for it and answered it discreetly.

"Jesse?" she whispered, wiping her tears.

"Honey," replied Jesse. "I'm sorry I'm not there with you."

"Don't worry Jesse," muttered Andrea carefully. "Hannah's sick and someone had to take care of her." Her words were falling apart. "How is she? How's my baby?"

"She's doing better than yesterday," answered Jesse. Andrea was relieved. "How's my _baby_?" Andrea shut her eyes tight and let the tears run down her cheeks.

"I don't know," she answered him truthfully. "I don't know if I could get through this. Jesse, what am I going to do?"

"Don't focus too much on his loss, but hold on to the memories he's made with you," replied Jesse. Andrea could hear Hannah hollering for her father on the phone. "I'll call you as soon as I can, babe. Hannah needs me right now."

"Okay," she whispered. "Take care of her. I love you, Jesse."

"I love you, too," he muttered softly. Andrea hung up her cell and threw it back in her purse.

She met Brandon's eyes and wept harder. Brandon wanted to comfort her, to embrace her. Andrea pinned her auburn curls up and wiped her thin lips with a napkin. She continued to weep.

**000**

Where was **Dylan McKay**, Brandon thought? Dylan was after all, business partners with Nat - at least that's what Brandon had thought. He looked around the room but saw no Dylan. Brandon couldn't help but to feel a little betrayed. A little disappointed. A little angry.

Brandon closed his eyes, offended for Nat.

...Jackie leaned closer to Kelly.

"Yes mom?" asked Kelly.

"I'm just wondering," began Jackie. "Do you have the slightest idea where Dylan might be right now?" Kelly was taken back.

"No, I don't, mom," answered Kelly sternly. "We haven't spoken to each other in a while and I really don't want to talk about him right now."

"Fair enough," replied Jackie. Kelly shook her head, disturbed. "Kel, don't give me that attitude, I was just wondering."

"I know mom," added Kelly. "Let's just forget we had this conversation." Kelly sat up straight, aggravated.

"Kel," called Erin.

"What?" snapped Kelly, annoyed. "What is it, Silver?" Erin pointed with her eyes towards the back door.

"It's Aunt Donna and David!" squealed Erin excitedly. "With baby Ruby!" Kelly immediately turned around, happy to see **David Silver** and **Donna Martin**. Donna caught Kelly's attention and motioned David to follow her to the front.

"Shh," hissed Jackie. "Quiet down girls."

"Mom," muttered Kelly. "Donna and David's here." David and Donna quietly rushed around the congregation, finding empty seats next Kelly. "...and Ruby!"

David, his head shaved, still had his strong masculine features about him. He grew up. He was more clean and fatherly looking. He was a music producer in Japan. Donna, no longer a red head, returned to her natural blondness. She still had her beautiful bulging eyes and sweet smile. She held her baby safely in her arms. She continued to expand her fashion industry throughout the globe and started multiple boutiques in Japan.

David and Donna exchanged quick warm hugs with Jackie and Erin and took their seats.

"She is so cute," squeaked Erin. "Mom, look! She's so adorable when she's asleep!" Donna chuckled quietly and held Ruby carefully in her arms. "I could eat up her cheeks!" David stared awkwardly at his little half-sister. "But of course I won't because that would be weird."

"Good to see you again, Erin," whispered David.

"Eww," spat Erin. "Don't call me that David. It's Silver, okay?" David rolled his eyes and traded hugs with Kelly.

"David," exhaled Kelly. Kelly kissed him on his cheek. "How are you?"

"I can be better," answered David truthfully. "You know how it is, work's work and Donna and Ruby are great. But this Kel - Nat. I can't really...I can't believe he's gone." David's voice was strained.

"It's so surreal," wept Donna. She handed Ruby over to Jackie and Erin. Kelly and David comforted Donna. "I just don't want to believe that he's gone either. He's been like my second father." She was crying even more now. "He walked me down the aisle. He loved me."

She buried herself in David's arms.

"I don't want to believe it," wept Kelly softly. "He was a father to all of us. I didn't know it was going to be this tough letting go of Nat." David reached for Kelly's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Hey," whispered Donna. "Look, it's Brandon." David looked up while Kelly glanced away.

Brandon couldn't help himself but to look over at the little reunion. David and Donna regrouped themselves enough to where they could exchange warm smiles with Brandon.

**000**

Brandon paid his respect as he stood with honor in front of Nat's coffin. From the corner of his eye, he saw Joane walking to him.

"Is everything okay?" asked Brandon.

"The pastor said it's time to give the eulogy," explained Joane, wiping her stuffy nose.

"Are you ready?" asked Brandon, holding her arms. Joane wept even more at the site of her husband's coffin and fell to her knees. Everyone around her was alarmed and stood up on their feet. "Joane. Are you okay?"

"I'm not anymore Brandon," she cried. "I can't do this. I can't give the eulogy."

Brandon was searching for a better answer.

"I've been strong throughout this process," explained Joane. "It's just time for me to feel hurt and be okay with it. And cry and weep for my husband because I'm not sure how I'm going to function with a fatherless twelve year old." Brandon embraced her in his arms. "Please, Brandon. Give the eulogy. I know that's what Nat would have wanted."

"Okay," he answered her. "I'll do it." He led her back to her seat.

Brandon felt ashamed.

He hadn't spoken to Nat in a long time. He hadn't seen Nat in years. And know he was to give a eulogy.

Brandon strolled slowly up the steps of the stage and made his way up to the podium. He felt as though he was about to give a graduation speech. He'd done this plenty of times, speaking in public. Speaking to an audience was easy for him. But why...why was this different? Why did this seem to be harder? Brandon was panicking internally. He didn't want to say anything wrong or leave anything out. He'd known Nat for most of his life. What was he supposed to say?

He got up to the podium.

"This one's for you, Nat," whispered Brandon to himself. "You son of a gun of a wonderful guy."

He turned himself around and was startled to see that his family was there. Standing in front of the double doors. His proud parents, **Jim and Cindy Walsh**, who now had white hair and 'old people' wrinkles. His father looked the same, except his hair was receding. His mother's hair was pure white.

Jim and Cindy smiled at their son with warm hearts. Brandon smiled slowly.

The one that surprised him the most was his twin sister, **Brenda Walsh**. She stood by her parents, hands wrapped around herself. He hadn't seen her in years. Her long, dark, lavishing hair fell closely to her waist. Her striking brown eyes met his and her small lips smiled thoughtfully back at his.

"Hi," Brenda mouthed. Her sultry eyes fell down to Nat's coffin. She brushed her tears away and followed her parents to a seat in the front. Everyone's head turned as they saw the Walsh family walk down the aisle and to their seats.

Kelly, Steve, Andrea, David, and Donna couldn't believe it.

_Little did everyone know, that **Dylan McKay** was standing outside in the lobby. _He was crushed. He was devastated and destroyed. He couldn't face Nat in there. After abandoning The Peach Pit and stealing Nat's money. Dylan continued to replay all the bad things he's ever done to Nat in his mind.

Dylan roughly combed his thick, smooth brown hair back, and rubbed his scruffy jaw with his hands. He tried pressing against his puffy red eyes and wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.

Same old country bumpkin.

Dylan wasn't new to death. A lot of people around him always died, he thought. But this death was tough to handle. So Dylan stood outside the double doors and listened closely to Brandon's eulogy.

**000**

Brandon cleared his throat and lowered the mic to his lips.

"Nat Bussichio was a man that was kind and generous. He loved all of us with such joy and pride that it lit up his face every time we were together. There was never a time that I could not talk to him or that he would not offer advice, asked for or not. Some of you may not have known Nat the way that I did, but for those who did not get to see this side of him missed out on knowing a great man. A man that made sure that his family was taken care of even if it meant he had to sacrifice something important to him..." Everyone was beginning to weep.

Steve kept his eyes shut and held on to his family. Andrea tried to keep herself quiet and listened intently.

"...A man that loved and listened to a bunch of kids who hung around at The Peach Pit. A man who took his time to listen to the problems we were going through at the moment. A man who picked up the phone to call you at 3 o'clock in the morning just to see if you were doing well." Brandon shut his eyes to catch himself. "I...I consider Nat to be my second father and I'm sure everyone here does too. I love my father, of course, but Nat was always there for me when my father wasn't. He was like my guardian angel and still is. I don't know how I'm going to remember him for the rest of my life. Maybe eating a megaburger and drinking a shake at The Peach Pit might help, but I know for a fact that he's with me in my heart and is walking with me everyday of my life." Most of the gang softly chuckled. "Nat has saved us all, one way or another. He will be remembered as a hero. His legacy will live on through each and everyone of us..."

Jim and Cindy exchanged sad glances.

"Brandon always knows what to say," whispered Cindy. "...and when to say it."

"Honestly," murmured Jim. "I didn't think he was going to show."

"Oh no," Brenda sighed. She saw her brother having a breakdown. "Brandon."

Brandon was breaking down. He couldn't talk anymore. His eyes somehow searched for Brenda. Brenda cried and walked up to the podium to comfort her brother. He buried his face in her arms.

"C'mon Brandon," she whispered. "Finish. You can do this. I'm right her if you need me."

"I can't Bren," he muttered sadly. "I can't anymore. Please." Brenda unwillingly stepped up to the mic. She looked around the audience.

"...I still can't believe he died of a heart attack," continued Brenda softly. She was staying strong for Brandon. "...maybe it was because his heart was so big and loving that his human heart couldn't handle it..."

Brenda's tear trickled down her flushed cheeks. She held on to Brandon. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Kelly, David, and Donna wept together.

"Nat would be so proud," whispered Donna.

"If you could hear me, Nat," wept Brandon on the mic. Tears were now falling down from his eyes to the ground. Brandon bit his lips and wept like a baby. "If you're somewhere - if you're somewhere here right now making fun of my speech or of me crying for you...I just want to tell you that I miss you, Nat." Brandon cried harder. "And I will always _love_ you..."

Dylan, outside of the room, was crying uncontrollably in his hands. He couldn't control his breathing anymore.

**000**

Dylan rushed through the double doors as soon as Brandon was done and dragged himself to Nat's coffin! He was gripping something in his hand. Everyone's eyes were glued to a helpless Dylan.

"Oh God," exhaled Brenda, standing up tall. "Dylan."

"Dylan," breathed Brandon.

Dylan fell helplessly to the ground in front of Nat's closed coffin and wrapped his arms around it. His nonstop tears rolled to all sides of the marble coffin while he wailed away. He placed one of Nat's Peach Pit uniform on the coffin. Brandon made his way down the steps and kindly put his arm around Dylan's restless body and the other on the cold coffin.

"Nat!" cried Dylan. Brenda felt Dylan's cry for help and rushed to the coffin. She fell right next to Dylan and placed her hand on Nat's coffin and the other on Dylan's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dylan," Brenda comforted. "Let it out. I'm here."

Kelly was suddenly uncomfortable at Brenda touching Dylan. She shook the thought away and dragged herself to them. She moved over to Brandon and fell in his arms. Kelly gently rubbed the marble coffin and wept silently.

Steve, Andrea, David, and Donna, too, made their way to Nat.

"Oh God," whispered Donna. She reached for the coffin with both hands and wept frantically. David wept behind her and held her carefully. Steve rested his hand on Brandon's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Andrea's trembling body. They all embraced each other and gave Nat the respect he needed.

They were all breathing uncontrollably. They were all crying hysterically.

"Why," wept Dylan. Kelly clasped her hands together on her mouth. Brenda tilted her head down. Brandon squeezed his grasp on the coffin. Steve turned away while Andrea wept harder. David and Donna comforted each other. None of them could look at each other.

"Nat," whispered Brandon, so quiet only the gang could hear. "we_ love_ you...may you rest in peace." Brandon kissed the tips of his fingers and placed it on the coffin.

The quiet breeze in the room carefully clashed against their sorrows and pains.


	2. Unspoken Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beverly Hills 90210.

**Author's Note: **I'll try giving each character their 'time' in each chapter. Some characters are coming back and some might take a break for a while...but don't fret! They'll be back one way or another. Plus, my chapter's a really cheesy by the way!

**Full Summary: **Brandon, Brenda, and the gang are brought back together after years when a tragic loss takes place. The gang once again find themselves lost, loved, and strengthened with each other. It's a new and different time for them, as the stakes are much higher and there is a lot more to lose. Coming from a world of glamour and privilege, with endless possibilities in front of them, anything can happen. All in all, it's just another day in the world's most famous zip code.

* * *

><p>"Unspoken Love" DramaRomance. Jason Priestley, Shannen Doherty, Luke Perry. Series **Brandon and Brenda, and the gang try to keep each others' spirits high after Nat's funeral. Valerie returns to Beverly Hills.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Beverly Hills 90210...<strong>

"Brandon, Nat passed away," she sliced through the phone. Brandon's sarcasm rapidly died. His eyes widened and his heart jumped up to his throat. His temperature rose and he began to tremble in his seat.

**000**

"I don't know if I told you this before," whispered Steve. "When we were in high school, Nat had a heart attack at The Peach Pit...and Brandon and Dylan were there to take him to the hospital. Brandon and Dylan _saved_ Nat that night."

Janet took a deep breath.

"I just hope he doesn't blame himself for not being there for him this time," finished Steve.

**000**

The one that surprised him the most was his twin sister, **Brenda Walsh**. She stood by her parents, hands wrapped around herself. He hadn't seen her in years. Her long, dark, lavishing hair fell closely to her waist. Her striking brown eyes met his and her small lips smiled thoughtfully back at his.

"Hi," Brenda mouthed. Her sultry eyes fell down to Nat's coffin. She brushed her tears away and followed her parents to a seat in the front. Everyone's heads turned as they saw the Walsh family walk down the aisle and to their seats.

**000**

They were all breathing uncontrollably. They were all crying hysterically.

"Why," wept Dylan. Kelly clasped her hands together on her mouth. Brenda tilted her head down. Brandon squeezed his grasp on the coffin. Steve turned away while Andrea wept harder. David and Donna comforted each other. None of them could look at each other.

"Nat," whispered Brandon, so quiet only the gang could hear. "we_ love_ you...may you rest in peace." Brandon kissed the tips of his fingers and placed it on the coffin.

The quiet breeze in the room carefully clashed against their sorrows and pains.

* * *

><p><span>Sanders's Residence<span> (Old Walsh's Residence)

He sat still in his old bedroom.

He had his hands nervously clasped together, his upper body hovering over his legs, and his tired eyes sulking away.

The warm light of the sun brushed through the small windows and perfectly painted his washed out face yellow. A tear quickly jotted down his cheek and his lips trembled at the thought of never seeing Nat ever again. He fiddled with his fingers nervously and took slow, painful deep breaths. A sudden knock on the door didn't even startle him.

It was Brenda.

"Hey, can I come in?" she whispered softly. She subtly licked her thin lips and slowly shut her tired eyes. She floated swiftly across the dimmed room and carefully took a seat next to her twin.

Brandon quickly wiped his sleeve across his stuffed nose. He tried to clear his throat and made an effort to smile like nothing happened. Brenda, over course, knew otherwise. She knew him long enough to know his phases of different emotions.

"Hey, Bren," he said warmly. "I was just...I was just setting my luggage aside." Brenda looked around and found no luggage. "I can't believe Steve and Janet turned my room into a guest room, huh?" Brenda chuckled. Brandon attempted.

"Well at least you don't have a little girl in your old bedroom," muttered Brenda sarcastically. "I almost forgot how this house looked like." She sighed.

"Yeah, me too," he quickly added.

"Feels odd, doesn't it?" asked Brenda. Brandon continued to fiddle with his hands. "To be back here. Seeing everyone again. Feels like _home_."

"Yeah it does," he muttered quickly.

"I've missed this house everyday single day I was in London," confessed Brenda. "Even though I was in and out of this house all the time." She softly chuckled as she reminisced about all the times she had moved out and back of the house.

Brandon couldn't handle the small talk anymore. He knew that she was just trying to make him feel better and he loved her for that. But he couldn't hide his emotions from Brenda. She read him a like a book. Brandon's heart sunk so low he couldn't breath.

There was an air of thick depressing silence between them.

*_Slow 90210 music enter_

"Bren," Brandon attempted to say, not even glancing at her. Brenda understood completely.

Brenda gently slipped her hand into Brandon's trembling ones. She squeezed his hands compassionately and met his eyes half way. She watched as another guilty tear fell down his cheeks. Brandon's lips trembled hysterically.

"Everything's going to be okay, Brandon," she assured him kindly. The warmth of the sunlight danced around her. Brandon nodded his head, wanting to believe her. "It's going to get better, you have to believe that."

"How, Bren?" he asked desperately. "How? What if it doesn't?" Brandon couldn't control his emotions anymore and hid himself in Brenda's caring arms. He wept and wept and pressed his face hard against her chest.

Brenda's voice fell into a whisper, "I don't know." A sympathetic tear majestically floated down her flushed cheeks. Her heart pounded aloud. "But it just will."

Brandon slowly parted from her, wiping his eyes. He still held on to her hands. Brenda smiled warmly, parallel to Brandon's kind smile. It had been a long time since they talked like this. A long time.

"I've missed you, Bren," murmured Brandon. Brenda smiled inwardly. "It's good to have you back, sis."

"It feels good to be _back_," she muttered. She suddenly took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Listen Brandon, everyone's waiting downstairs for you." She began to move towards the door. "So if you plan on going -"

"...and Bren," he called for her. She stopped at the door and carefully turned herself around. "Thanks for being my sister. I wouldn't know what I would do without you here."

She smiled sweetly and murmured, "I love you, too, Brandon."

* * *

><p><span>Taylor Residence<span>

Kelly, David, and their half-sister Erin, slowly dragged their feet into Kelly's new home. She sold the old apartment beach house a few years back and finally decided to buy a home in the suburbs when she took the position of being a school counselor for West Beverly High School.

Her house was a one story house, wide-spaced, filled with large furniture, and a front porch consisting of a white bench and a wine table. The cool breeze floated in her house while the dimmed lights hovered over the antique furnitures. Picture frames of her family and friends ran on the soft walls of her home. The wooden floors gleamed against the yellow lights.

"Okay mom," muttered Kelly on the phone. "We'll be over as soon as possible." She hung up the phone and slammed her purse on the counter.

David and Erin comfortably rested in her warm living room.

"Are you guys thirsty? Hungry?" asked Kelly anxiously. She paced back and forth in the kitchen. She did this when she was stressing and she was definitely stressing over Nat's death. "Just make yourself home, David and clean up after yourself, Silver."

"Kel," David called calmly. "You're pacing again."

"I have to keep myself busy, right?" she responded nervously. She licked her small lips and brushed her sweaty brows.

"Not like this Kelly," reasoned David. "C'mon, you're better than this."

Kelly stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"It's just really surreal," she whispered quietly. She gulped and brushed a tear a way. "I don't know what else to do." She shook her thoughts away. "This is house is a mess anyways."

David nodded his head slowly, gazing away from her painful eyes.

"This is really a nice place, Kel," added David kindly, studying the place. "I must admit, you've done yourself good." He wanted to see her smile. "I can see you still keep things organized here."

"Well maybe if you would come home more often, you'll notice I've become quite disorganized," added Kelly sarcastically. "Seriously. It's been years since you and Donna left for Japan. I could use some sibling love once in a while."

"Oh you know you love me, Kelly," spat Erin funnily.

"Of course I do Silver," hissed Kelly warmly. "But I need adult siblings, too. Beating each other up with pillows and masking each others' faces can get pretty tiring."

"I don't know what you're talking about," added Erin. "...But I'm an _adult_ now. I don't even have my wisdom teeth anymore."

"Funny," chuckled David. "Funny how you think you become an adult after getting your wisdom teeth taken out. You're only sixteen. The peak of your teenage years. I remember those years." Kelly and David exchanged giggles. Erin pouted her lips. "I'm just messing with you, Erin."

"Watch it!" warned Kelly sarcastically. "She hates being called Erin." David looked shocked. "Shows how long you've been gone."

"But I like_ Erin_," explained David.

"Well get over it," said Erin, getting up from her seat. "I will never talk to you again if you keep calling me Erin. It's Silver, okay?" She started moving away from the living room. "I will see you two later? Cool?"

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kelly.

"My friend Annie needs help with party invitations for her birthday bash," explained Erin. "I promised to help her out. Is it cool if I can go? I already mentioned it to mom a few weeks ago anyways." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "See, that's Dixon outside. He's picking me up."

"You're not going over with us to the reception?" asked Kelly, perplexed.

"Well I already made a commitment to Annie, Kel," reasoned Erin desperately. "I really have to go. Tell them I said hi." She rushed out the door.

"Gone like the wind," brushed Kelly. "Just as always." She took a seat closer to David.

"Is she always in a rush?" asked David.

"I guess so," answered Kelly, unsure. "She's been a little weird lately. It's like she's PMSing for a while and then the next thing you know, she's happy as a duck. She's been really emotionally bizarre."

"Teenage years," added David. "It'll pass." Kelly nodded her head in agreement. "She must not know Nat well enough to skip his funeral reception then, huh?"

"She didn't really know him the way we knew him, David," explained Kelly. "For us, he was like our second father. He was always there for us and loved and cared for all of us...and for her he's just another owner of an old diner." David took a disappointing breath. "He's nothing special to her, David. Plain and simple."

"It's just like what Brandon said," muttered David melancholy. Kelly nervously cringed at the sound of Brandon's name. "She missed out on knowing a great man. It's just hard finding out when a close friend dies and you never even got another chance to talk with him. Not even a small gesture." Kelly thought about her relationship with Brandon and even Dylan. "These kind of experiences are what really wakes you up and makes you realize how short life is. How it shouldn't be taken for granted."

David sighed as Kelly watched his cheeks turn red.

"I'm sure he was proud of what you're doing over in Japan," reasoned Kelly comfortingly. "You had to do what you had to, to take care of your family. I think Nat knew that."

"And how are you?" asked David sincerely. Kelly scratched the back of her head, unsure.

"Lonely," she breathed. "...a mess." She licked her lips solemnly. "I just feel a little overwhelmed with everything right now." David brushed her shoulder. "With Nat passing away, counseling kids at school, no relationships, a little sister to take care of, and...and obviously I'm bothered by the fact Brandon's back in town. Even Dylan. I just feel a little stressed right now."

"You'll get through this Kelly," assured David optimistically. "I've seen you gone through worse. You'll get through all of this. You always do."

"I hope so," she whispered, hopeful. "With _him_, back in town - I can't help feeling we have some unfinished business..."

"Do you still love him, Kel?" asked David. "Do you still love, Dylan?"

Kelly slowly gazed up, her confused thoughts scrambling through her eyes.

"I don't know," she muttered.

* * *

><p><span>Sanders's Residence<span> (Old Walsh's Residence)

Jim and Cindy Walsh, along with Jackie Taylor, sat around the living room with the other guests who were there. It was a peaceful sight.

"It's been far too long, Cindy," said Jackie. "I have really missed your cooking!"

"Well thank you," replied Cindy, sitting next to Jim. "I really have missed Beverly Hills. But don't get me wrong, Hong Kong is truly amazing. I have been drinking more tea than I have before in my entire life."

"It's true," added Jim. The three old friends chuckled.

Cindy sighed at the sight of Joanne weeping over at Nat's picture.

"I talked to Joanne a few moments ago," breathed Cindy. "And I can't help feeling sorry for her."

"I know what you mean," added Jackie. "Nat was a great man to a lot of people."

"Sometimes I just wonder why. Why him? Why Nat? Why now?" stated Jim, almost angry. "Why take him away from us?"

"I think I could say for him, that he lived a good life," added Jackie sincerely. "He wouldn't have it any other way than for all of us to come back together and mourn and rejoice over his death."

"At least he's not suffering anymore," added Cindy sympathetically. "I just can't help thinking all those times he cracked us up with his jokes. Classic Nat."

"Yeah," chuckled Jim. "We were actually planning to come visit Beverly Hills to see him-"

"But we were waiting for Brenda to get off tour," explained Cindy. "She was busy being an actress all over the world. I didn't even know she was going to be here when Brandon called."

"So how long are you guys planning to stay?" asked Jackie. "You have to stay!"

"We don't know yet," answered Jim. "As soon Brandon phoned us about Nat, we had to come back to the states as soon as possible. We really didn't have time to plan everything out."

"At least stay for the holidays? suggested Jackie. "It is the holidays."

"We'll see," said Jim. "I'll try getting off work."

"Fabulous," added Jackie. "You guys can stay over my place. It's always open for you guys!"

**000**

Steve walked away from the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mr. Walsh," called Steve, walking over to the three parents. "Are you all settled in the guest room?" Jim stood up and hugged Steve.

"I think we're staying over Jackie's for the holidays," replied Jim. "Thanks for the hospitality, it really means a lot."

"We love what you have done with this place," added Cindy. "It's simply amazing, Steve."

"It was all Janet," confessed Steve.

"I still get a kick out of being in this house," added Jim. "I'm glad I got to stop by."

"Are you sure you'll be able to house them?" asked Steve to Jackie. "Janet and I have no problem housing the Walshes."

"Oh, yes!" answered Jackie happily. "You can take the twins! We adults need our little fun away from you all!"

Brandon and Brenda strolled down from the stairs and into the living room.

"I'm sure Brandon and Brenda would love to stay with you," added Cindy.

"Actually, mom," said Brenda, joining them alongside Brandon. "I'm probably just going to rent a hotel room for the night."

Donna danced slowly into the living room while cradling Ruby in her arms.

"Why don't you stay over at Kelly's?" suggested Donna.

"I don't know," muttered Brenda.

"Why not?" said Donna. "Kelly has an extra bedroom. Just stay over. She'll be fine with it." She cradled Ruby. "Plus, we can all catch up."

"Okay," agreed Brenda. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"How about you Brandon?" asked Jim.

"I'll crash here tonight," Brandon answered briefly.

"Perfect," finished Steve.

**000**

A few moments later, Brandon, Brenda, Steve and Donna waited carefully in the living room.

"Look guys," said Donna, cradling Ruby. "Kelly and David made it."

Brandon and Brenda quickly looked up. This was going to be their first encounter with their friends after years without seeing each other. What where they supposed to say to each other?

Kelly and David strolled from the door to the living room. Kelly embraced Steve with a long hug, while David greeted his wife and his child with kisses on their forehead. Brandon and Brenda stood behind them.

"Where's Andrea?" asked Kelly.

"She had to go home and take care of Hannah," explained Steve. "She said she'll try and make it later tonight if she could."

"I probably need to do the same," said Donna. "Ruby's been getting sick lately."

"Give her to me," suggested David. "I'll make her feel better." Donna handed Ruby to David. Brandon and Brenda were still quiet.

Kelly reached for Brenda first.

"It's good to see you Brenda," whispered Kelly. Brenda smiled curtly. "Wow, look at you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Kelly," muttered Brenda sincerely. They both exchanged warm hugs. From over Kelly's shoulder, Brandon and David exchanged greetings as well.

"Mr. Silver," laughed Brandon. "How have you been man?"

"I'm good, Bran," answered David. "You?"

"Getting by," replied Brandon honestly.

The rest of the gang slowly parted away from Brandon and Kelly. Brenda moved the gang towards the window drapes. She introduced herself to Ruby and chatted with her old friends.

"David, you look great," mentioned Brenda to David. "And your baby is so cute." She pinched Ruby's cheeks. "She looks a lot like Donna. She's absolutely gorgeous."

"Well David did help," laughed Donna, wrapping her arm around Brenda.

"She kind of does look like David though, Don," said Steve.

"I helped a lot actually," added David, playing with Ruby.

"Too much information, David," laughed Brenda. "Can I hold her?"

Brandon and Kelly reluctantly turned to each other. There were smiles on their faces. Without words, they reached for each other.

"You look beautiful, Kel," he muttered to her lovely.

"Thank you," she kindly answered him. For a moment in time, she felt as if they were the only two in the room. The warm light passed through her heart and forced her to smile lovingly back at his kind face. Kelly calmly reached for his face with her caring hands and ran them down his jawline. He placed his hands on her small hips and smiled.

"I've missed you, Kelly," Brandon confessed.

"Brandon," breathed Kelly. But before she could speak again, her lips froze at the sight of Dylan McKay, entering from the kitchen door alongside Jim and Cindy. Dylan had been crying. It also looked like Jim and Cindy had been catching up with him and offering him some comfort and advice over Nat's death.

"It was good seeing you again, Dylan," said Cindy, hugging him.

"Talk to us anytime, son," muttered Jim.

"Thanks," breathed Dylan. "I've missed you two." Jim and Cindy smiled warmly. "Especially you, Jimbo."

Kelly's voice was drawn out of her voice.

"Dylan," Brenda muttered. Kelly quickly turned around towards Brenda. Brenda made her way towards Dylan and smiled warmly, still cradling Ruby in her arms. Dylan rubbed his jaw and combed his hair back with his hands. His heart leaped for joy at the sight of Brenda.

"I remember you," Dylan said happily through his rough voice.

"As do I," muttered Brenda.

For some odd reason, the sight of Brenda, Dylan, and a baby together bothered Kelly. Brandon clearly saw it, too. Kelly took a deep breath and sternly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Brandon quietly.

"Just peachy," hissed Kelly.

**000**

Dylan and Brenda stood close, facing together in the backyard of the house. From a glimpse in the dining room, Kelly saw them together through windows of the backdoor. She scoffed at the two, more towards Brenda, and quickly left to the living room.

Brenda couldn't help herself but to smile before Dylan. She fiddled with her fingers and smiled softly before him. Dylan, himself, stood like a country bumpkin. He was still cool and handsome...and she still made his heart melt.

"I can't remember the last time we stood in this house together," mentioned Dylan.

"To tell you the truth, this house is bringing back memories," replied Brenda. "A lot of memories."

They both chuckled. Being in each others' company lightened up their moods. With Nat gone, they both were hurting pretty badly. But at the same time, they couldn't feel any happier seeing each other again.

But what happened in London a few years ago still left both of them a little uneasy. Dylan felt as though they never got a closure between them.

"Brenda," sighed Dylan. "I know we didn't leave on good terms back in London -"

"Dylan," breathed Brenda quickly. "I don't want to talk about it. Not here. Not at Nat's funeral day." Dylan kept gazing at her. She moved herself away and turned her back against him. "I can't do this right now."

"Brenda," called Dylan. Brenda reluctantly turned herself around, her sultry eyes gazing deep into Dylan's still stare.

"When I was in London," she began, her soft voice breaking. "I'd wake up early to take a walk down the Tower Bridge. Just to see the moon get lost in the morning light. And I'd be thinking about you, halfway around the world. Wondering if you were somewhere on the beach thinking about the same moon."

"I was," quickly answered Dylan, moving closer to Brenda. So close he could smell her scent. So close he could kiss her.

"And then I'd wonder if there was anyone else in your arms," she added. "After I while I just stopped worrying about it. I figured if there was someone else, it was only because I was there and you were here and vice versa." She didn't move her eyes. "Dylan we had each other in the past, but that doesn't erase the fact that you left me for Kelly at the time we were together in London."

"How about now?" pleaded Dylan. "I miss you Brenda."

"But do you _love_ me?" she added quickly. She disappointingly looked away at the lack of answer Dylan gave to her. "Dylan, you know my heart. You know how sensitive it is to love. I can't just pretend like things are suddenly the same again after years of not even seeing each other or talking on the phone or anything."

"Bren," breathed Dylan hopelessly. "Please, try to understand -"

"You know, I don't think it's a good idea that we're isolating ourselves from everyone right now," interjected Brenda, hurt. "People might start talking."

"Fair enough," surrendered Dylan.

"I'll see you inside," she whispered. She turned herself around and dragged her feet back inside.

**000**

Brenda and Dylan walked back in the house while everyone was gathering in the living room. Joanne stood before the crowd with a picture of Nat in her hands. She was weeping solemnly and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"She looks so sad," whispered Brenda to Kelly.

"I am _too_," she added sternly, eying Dylan as he stood behind Brenda.

"Thank you," spoke Joanne quietly to the crowd. "Thank you everyone for coming today. I'm proud to say that Nat is very blessed with many friends and family who love him. Friends who have come from all over the world, thank you for your compassion." She stopped for a moment. "It's going to be tough, living a life without Nat. But I know that he's always going to be with me, everyday of my life. Thank you everyone."

Brandon smiled towards Joanne.

"May his soul finally rest in peace," added Joanne.

Some members of the congregation stood up and gave her their condolences. Kelly and Donna moved towards Joanne.

"Kel," whispered Donna. "I told Brenda it was okay that she could stay at your place."

"And why would you do that?" snapped Kelly ignorantly. Donna was taken back. "I mean. It's fine, she can have Silver's room for the night."

"Kelly, what's wrong?" asked Donna. "Is this because of Dylan?" Kelly scoffed absentmindedly and snarled at Brenda. "And Brenda?" Kelly started pacing. "Kelly, stop pacing. Answer me."

"I can't," answered Kelly, antsy. "I'm so nervous."

"Nervous about what?" asked Donna, confused.

"This house," hissed Kelly quietly. "Dylan and Brenda under the same roof together."

"Oh please," scoffed Donna. "C'mon Kel, get real."

"I cant help it," confessed Kelly. "I mean it's like im paralyzed. It's like I don't even know what to say to him. I feel like he's totally ignoring me."

"And what does Bren have to do with all of this?" asked Donna, confused.

"She was all over him, Donna," explained Kelly. "How do you expect me to react?"

"With some dignity and maturity, Kel," answered Donna assertively. "I thought this was over."

"Yeah, me too," Kelly muttered. They finally reached Joanne. "Hi."

"Thank you girls for coming," thanked Joanne. "Nat loved you guys so much as his own." Kelly and Donna exchanged smiles. "I would love if you guys continued to stop by at the house."

"That'd be great," said Donna. Ruby began to cry hysterically. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Full diaper. I'm going to go change her really quick." Joanne smiled. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Joanne."

"Thank you Donna," whispered Joanne. Joanne turned towards Kelly, who still seemed bothered. "Can I help you with some motherly advice, Kel? You seem a little bothered."

"More of past relationship advice," said Kelly.

"I can do that too," chuckled Joanne.

"How am I supposed to deal with a person I loved - still_ love_ - that show up after years," began Kelly. "And then to find out that he doesn't love me anymore...what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," began Joanne.

"And what if another man who loves me," cut Kelly. "Who loves me...came back after all these years to ignite the fire in my heart to love him back?" She desperately sought for an answer. "It's not fair for me."

"Kelly," calmed Joanne. "Follow your heart." Joanne held Kelly's hand and placed it gently over Kelly's heart. "But at the same time, use your head." Kelly breathed deeply. "Both of these go hand in hand to finding true love."

"It's just hard," whispered Kelly hopelessly.

"And that's what makes it worth it in the end," finished Joanne. "To go through all these obstacles and sufferings to find the one true man who's going to make you the happiest woman for the rest of your life. Who's going to care for you and love you for who you are." They both gazed over at Nat's picture.

"It was the same way with Nat?" asked Kelly.

"Yes," answered Joanne. "And he was worth every pain and joy in my body. That man loved me." Kelly smiled thoughtfully.

**000**

After the reception was finished...

The Walsh family helped clean up in the kitchen. Jim, Cindy, Brandon, and Brenda were the only ones left in the kitchen, while everyone else was in the living room. Jim and Brandon were hauling heavy objects, while Cindy and Brenda were washing the dishes and packing the trash bags together.

"Feels like old times," said Cindy, drying the dishes.

"Just a little," added Brandon, moving around in the kitchen. The four of them moved around the kitchen and found themselves gathering around the kitchen counter. "I can't remember the last time we were all together like this."

"You kids moved so much it was hard to settle at one place," explained Jim. "You being so busy as a Journalist and Brenda touring all over the world as a class act actress."

"Thank you very much," chirped Brenda, resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Who would have thought Nat would have brought all of us together again," muttered Brandon. Brenda smiled shortly and comforted him. "He really had a special place in all of our hearts."

"He sure did," added Brenda. "And no matter how far we all were from each other, I always felt loved by each and everyone of you." Jim kissed Brenda's forehead. "You know, I always kept a small family picture when I was acting on stage. I figured you guys were my good luck charm."

"I'm proud of you Brenda," whispered Jim. "I really am." Brenda finally witnessed the proud faces of his parents. The one she sought for her entire career.

"So am I, Brenda," added Cindy. "My little girl grew to be a wonderful woman. You conquered the world, Bren."

"How about me, eh?" asked Brandon sarcastically. Jim wrapped his arms around Brandon.

"We always knew you were meant for great things, Brandon," said Jim. "Your mother and I knew there was absolutely nothing to worry about." The four of them chuckled.

"Brandon," muttered Cindy sincerely, almost on the verge of tears. "Brenda. I just want you both to know that your father and I love you both very much. And that we're always supporting you in whatever you do. And that you don't forget to visit us back in Hong Kong, because we miss you."

"Of course we'll visit you mom," answered Brandon. "Right, Bren?"

"Yes, of course!" agreed Brenda. "Mom, anything for you!"

"Come here!" begged Cindy, opening her arms for an embrace.

The kitchen door suddenly burst open as the Walsh family embraced each other. Startled, they all turned around and faced the person who walked in. Brown, chocolate, soft, shoulder-lengthed hair, a petite waist, a malicious grin, big beautiful brown eyes - the familiar family friend strutted into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she hissed through her teeth. The Walsh family's faces dropped to the floor.

"Valerie," muttered Brandon, confused.

She stood tall before them with a sly grin on her beautiful face.


End file.
